Spark
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: [SasuNaru]Sasuke y Naruto son ANBUS. Un día, después de inspeccionar las afueras de Konoha, encuentran un pequeño bebé que la Hokage le manda a adoptar.¿Ese bebé será la chispa que les hace falta en su vida?¿pero por que Naruto está tan distante?
1. Chapter 1

La historia no tendrá muchos capítulos. Espero que no les aburra...uhm Spark significa chispa o algo así xD bueno, y la historia básicamente es SasuNaru...uhm cierto. Habrá lemon en el capítulo dos ;DDD

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen. Vale, es todo. nn

* * *

** Capítulo I **

El grupo de ANBUS inspeccionaba la zona. Varios ninjas de la aldea del sonido habían sido vistos en el bosque a las afueras de Konoha y de inmediato la Hokage mandó a inspeccionar el lugar. Al no hallar nada, el grupo de asesinos decidió retirarse…y justamente dos de ellos iban hacia la aldea, cuando un ruido entre los arbustos los distrajo y se volvieron.

El ANBU rebuscó en la hierba y encontró un bultito con manos y piernas…

-¿Manos y piernas? Cabeza, dedos, boca, pancita…- el ninja retiró la mascara de apariencia zorruna de su rostro. Contempló al bebé que estaba frente a él.- ¡Sasuke!- llamó emocionado.- ¡Me he encontrado con un niño¡Un bebé!-

El otro ANBU brincó desde la rama del árbol hasta el suelo y se colocó al lado del rubio kitsune. Retiró su máscara y contemplo a la criatura ahora en los brazos de Naruto; era un bebé adorable. Sus ojos azules oscuros, un cabello castaño despeinado, una piel blanca como la nieve…

_-"Ese bien podría ser hijo de Naruto y mío…"_ – se sonrojó con violencia por lo que volvió a colocar su mascara.- No es asunto nuestro ese niño, Naruto. Déjale allí y ya le diremos a alguien más que se encargue- dijo secamente y el rubio le miró enfadado.

-¿Es que tú no tienes sentimientos Sasuke-baka?- le espetó Naruto molesto, abrazando más al bebé contra su cuerpo.- Me lo llevaré conmigo…-

El Uchiha suspiró.- No puedes. No puede ingresar nadie ajeno a la aldea a menos que tenga permiso…-

-¡Por Kami Sasuke¡Es un bebé!- empujó al pelinegro y comenzó a caminar con el bebé en brazos. El ex vengador no tuvo más remedio que seguir de cerca al Uzumaki hasta que llegaron a la aldea. Allí, los dos guardias de la entrada los veían curiosamente.

-¿y ese bebé?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-El usuratonkachi se lo encontró. Ahora iremos con la Hokage para ver que podemos hacer con él.- contestó apresurado el Uchiha, pues Naruto había pasado de largo.

Finalmente, llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade. Estaba borracha, como de costumbre y con ella de encontraba Jiraiya-san.

Naruto entró sin llamar, seguido de Sasuke. Ambos retiraron sus máscaras y la Hokage y el Sannin se los quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué es eso que traes mocoso?- preguntó Ero-senin a Naruto. El rubio dibujó la sonrisa más amplia y más bella conocida por el hombre en su rostro.

-Es un bebé- miró ahora a la rubia Hokage que había arqueado una ceja.- Y me lo pienso quedar Oba-chan. Nos los encontramos el baka y yo en el bosque y pues…no estaba con nadie…-

-¿Y si es una trampa, Naruto?- preguntó la Hokage arrebatándole al menor de las manos. Lo desarropó y lo examinó cuidadosamente. Hizo una serie de sellos con sus manos, luego lo volvió a arropar y se lo entregó a Naruto.

-Te lo quedaras. Pero como eres tan idiota que no sabes cuidarte ni tú mismo, el Uchiha también se quedará con él…- Sasuke iba a repeler esa tarea ¡ya cuidar de Naruto era demasiado! Pero Tsunade se le adelantó.- Recuerda que todavía le debes mucho a esta aldea, Sasuke-kun…- eso fue suficiente como para callar temporalmente al pelinegro que solo atinó a empuñar las manos.

Naruto veía complacido la escena.- Oba-chan…entonces… ¿será como que es mi hijo y lo adoptaré y firmaré papeles y todo eso dattebayo?- preguntó ilusionado. Siempre había sido su sueño tener un hijo, criarlo, amarlo…darle todo eso de lo que él careció durante su vida los primeros años.

-No.- la Hokage le cortó su ilusión.- Buscaremos a su madre o su madre nos buscará a nosotros…solo lo cuidaras un tiempo. Sino existe tal madre, entonces si que te lo puedes quedar…aunque ya sabes que para adoptar necesitas estar casado…- la rubia soltó una risita, el Uchiha se ponía rojo solo de escuchar eso.

Y es que aunque Naruto no lo supiera y toda la aldea sí…Sasuke estaba profundamente enamorado del dobe.

-Bueno, largo de aquí los dos. Si necesitan algo, no me vengan a joder a mí. Iruka-sensei sabe mucho más de niños que yo.- y los empujó fuera de su oficina.

Naruto abrazó nuevamente al bebé en sus brazos y Sasuke suspiró. Le iba a pedir algo al usuratonkachi.

-Oe dobe…ya que yo también cuidaré de él…deja que lo cargue…- desvió la mirada nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a andar pidiendo ese tipo de cosas.

El Uzumaki lo observó, curioso.- ¿En serio, Sasuke teme?- el otro asintió y Naruto esbozó una cálida sonrisa. Le entregó al bebé y Sasuke lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Pronto su mirada cambió, a una más dulce y ligera…más paternal.

Naruto lo notó y no pudo evitar reírse.

-Te ves bien en el papel de padre, teme…- se sonrojó de inmediato pues Sasuke lo miraba con mala cara.- ¡No…¡No quise decir eso…! Solo…es que…tú sabes…- se rascó la nuca.- Se nota que serías un buen padre….y eso…-

El Uchiha negó suavemente con la cabeza.- Es lo que siempre he querido, Naruto. Y tú lo sabes, por que tú siempre has querido esto también. Una verdadera familia. Una familia que nadie destruya…- arrulló al bebé en sus brazos, pues comenzaba a despertar-ya que se lo había pasado dormido, incluso durante el examen al que le sometió la Hokage-

-Sasuke-teme…- Naruto lo abrazó amistosamente, por detrás. El Uchiha se sonrojó y solo atinó a agachar la cabeza.

Quizá Naruto no lo comprendía, pero ese abrazo parecía despertar muchísimas cosas en el Uchiha. Y Sasuke aprovecharía el tiempo que el niño estuviera con ellos para dos cosas; una, para demostrar que él podría tener una familia y cambiar su carácter y la segunda…para estar cerca del rubio y que ese despistado se diera cuenta de cuanto lo amaba…

_** Días después…**_

-¡Sasuke-teme¡Ya estoy en casa!- desde el día que se encontraron al bebé, por petición de Sasuke, ambos convivían en la mansión Uchiha. El que se hacía cargo del bebé era Sasuke, pues Naruto había tenido que ir de inmediato a una misión al país del viento.

El ex vengador suspiró.- _"Dobe…te extrañé tanto"_ Dobe, Kei-chan te extrañó mucho…- le dijo al rubio que entraba en la habitación del pequeño, con un osito de peluche entre sus manos.

-¿En serio me extrañaste Kei-chan¡Qué emoción dattebayo!- Naruto acarició el rostro del bebé que lo miraba fijamente.- Nee, Sasuke teme… ¿por qué le has estado enseñando tus miradas dattebayo?-

Sasuke miró al bebé. Vaya…tenía una mirada seria, casi idéntica a la del Uchiha.- Yo no le he estado enseñando nada, usuratonkachi…- se dio la vuelta.- ¿Quieres…cenar dobe?-

Naruto lo miró incrédulo desde su sitio.

-Sasuke-baka… ¿estás bien?- se acercó de un saltó al pelinegro, al cual ya le empezaba a saltar una vena en la frente.- ¿podrías repetirlo…? Onegai…- inconscientemente o no, Naruto le susurró sensualmente ese "onegai" en el oído al ex vengador, que creía iba a desfallecer.- Nee…Sasuke…me di cuenta de algo, estos días en la misión…- abrazó por la cintura al pelinegro, que no atinaba a moverse y a separarlo de su lado o algo…

Pero no podía. Le embargaba la emoción…incluso si Naruto solo lo hacía de juego…eso le gustaba. Le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca, sentir esa cálida respiración chocar con su cuello y erizarle todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

-¿De-de…qué, dobe…?- preguntó tartamudeando el Uchiha, entrelazando tímidamente sus manos con las del kitsune.

-Que…- mordió un poco la oreja de Sasuke, que cerró los ojos con fuerza.- Te has vuelto muy amable conmigo…- y sin más, se separó del moreno y le mostró una exuberante sonrisa.- ¿Por qué tienes la cara roja, teme…¡No me digas que no te gustó dattebayo¡Lo _ensayé_ muchas veces…! Es decir…lo ensayé por que tú me…tú me…- ahora el que tartamudeaba era el rubio y jugaba con sus deditos estilo Hinata.

-Ya cállate dobe.- Sasuke estaba muy cabreado ¡ya se imaginaba algo así! Pero…que acaba de pasar, con Naruto susurrándole cosas en la oreja, con un toque sexy y salvaje…solo quería decir una cosa:- Eres dobe.-

_**Continuará...**_  



	2. Llanto

_Nota:WAAAA! Sí que me tardé para actualizarlo pero es que ya lo tenía escrito en el word ahaha solo me faltaba no sé, una hoja para este capi y ayer, que ya la estaba escribiendo se me apagó la pc TT lloré como desquiciada y hoy tuve que terminarlo, y decidí que no lemon..._

_UU si lo hubiera subido ayer, quizás hubiera lemon pero hoy lo pensé mejor y después de leer y ver tanto shonen ai...pff! eso xDD_

_ojalá disfruten el capi y muchas gracias por lso reviews que me dejaron en el primer capi n.n son bien lindas_

_** Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama n.n  
_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_** Una semana después…**_

El Uchiha acunaba al pequeño entre sus brazos. –Vamos Kei-chan deja de llorar…por favor…- rogaba inútilmente pues el pequeño no cesaba el llanto. Miró el reloj: Las 6:15 P.M. ¡Hace horas que Naruto tenía que cuidar del niño! Lo arrulló un poco más pero el bebé no dejaba de llorar.

Un tanto desesperado, optó por cantarle…

-_Baby blues, ternura, dulzura…tu calma me cura…baby blues…belleza tan pura… baby blues, promesa futura…baby blues…tu llanto me tortura...pedazo de mi alma, me arrebataste el corazón, como vivo si tu guardas mis latidos…- _en cuanto terminó de cantar, el pequeño ya estaba adormilado y en poco segundo se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. El Uchiha esbozó una tierna sonrisa y dejó al bebé en la cuna. Acarició su rostro con una mano y se dio la vuelta…

-¡SASUKE TEME!- gritó el rubio asustando por completo al otro ninja. El bebé despertó con el grito y nuevamente empezó a llorar.

-¡Eres un dobe Naruto!- El Uchiha le dio un golpe en el pecho y se regresó a tranquilizar al pequeño.- Tranquilo Kei-chan…solo es el dobe de tu papá Naruto que no sabía que estabas dormido…- el bebé calló de repente y le dirigió una de esas miradas dignas del Uchiha al rubio.

-Vale, teme…en serio, deja de enseñarle esas miraditas. No me gustan nada dattebayo… ¡hasta siento que me odia!- el rubio tenía dos lagrimones en sus ojos y dio la media vuelta saliendo de la habitación del pequeño, no sin antes agregar.- Teme… ¿por qué no le cantas otra vez? Así se dormirá más rápido…-

Sasuke le aventó un kunai que el rubio apenas pudo esquivar.

_** Días después…**_

El Uchiha menor estaba sentado frente a la cuna del pequeño –cuna que antiguamente había sido de él, así como las sábanas y las almohadas, los juguetes y en fin, todo lo que se hallaba en la habitación había pertenecido a Sasuke- y lo miraba dormir, tranquilo, ajeno a todo.

Sasuke pensaba en Naruto. Tenía días excusándose de no poder cuidar al pequeño por que tenía muchas misiones. Y…el Uchiha no se lo creía nada. Algo tenía que estar mal. Por que Naruto era el que deseaba tener a ese pequeño con él ¿no¿Por qué al final Sasuke parecía más su padre?

-Naruto…- suspiró. Kakashi aparecía en la ventana de la habitación del pequeño.

-Hola- saludó alegremente.- he venido como te prometí.- se bajó del marco de la ventana y miró al bebé descansar.- Vaya…parece un angelito.- le sonrió al niño dormido y dirigió su vista a Sasuke.- Venga. Puedes irte.-

El pelinegro asintió y salió sin hacer mucho ruido. Iría a hablar con Tsunade y a gritonearle por qué a Naruto le daba tantas misiones y a él ninguna, si se supone que su prioridad de ellos dos era cuidar del pequeño Kei-chan.

Llegó con la Hokage y salió de allí casi de inmediato. Lo que le dijo la vieja no había sido agradable escucharlo.

_-"Pero si yo solo le di a Naruto esa misión en el país del viento…ni una más desde aquel día…"__- _El Uchiha mordió su labio inferior. ¿Por qué le mentía aquel rubio?

Su respuesta venía caminando con…

¿Neji de la mano?

-¿Qué demonios es esto Naruto?- gritó exaltado, sorprendiendo a todos los que pasaban por allí.- ¿Qué mierda te crees que haces con este idiota?-

El rubio se había cruzado de brazos y encaraba a Sasuke.- ¡Pues es que estoy con Neji dattebayo!…-

El mundo de Sasuke se detuvo por un segundo. No atinaba a pensar, decir o hacer algo razonable, como matarlos, por supuesto…pero estaba congelado, no se lo esperaba de aquella manera…no de Naruto.

-Así que estas eran tus misiones…- comenzó a reír, una carcajada sarcástica…una carcajada que se la regalaba al destino, por ser tan podridamente miserable con él.- No quiero verte por mi casa.- dijo Sasuke parando su risa de pronto.

-¡Yo quiero estar cerca de Kei-chan dattebayo!- gritó el rubio tomando del cuello de la camisa al pelinegro.- ¡No puedes prohibirme que lo vea¡Él es mi hijo!-

-No es hijo de ninguno de los dos.- contestó fríamente el Uchiha.- Y aún así, aunque lo fuera…padre es el que cría. Y yo me la he pasado, noche y día cuidando de él.- caminó pasando entre Naruto y Neji, empujando al último con el hombro.

El Uchiha iba destrozado.

Pasaron las horas. Sasuke llegó a su casa y subió a ver al pequeño. Pero ahora, en lugar de Kakashi, Naruto lo veía enojado, sentado en la misma silla que el moreno había estado sentado.

-¿Ya estás despierto Kei-chan?- hizo la pregunta a propósito por que el bebé no podría contestársela y por ignorar a Naruto.- Kei-chan…- le acercó el biberón al pequeño, que lo tomó entre sus manitas y empezó a chupar. Sasuke medio sonrió.

Ese niño era un alivio, por que así no le dolía tanto hacerse el duro ante el rubio, que aún lo seguía con la mirada.

-¿Es que piensas ignorarme toda la vida, teme?- preguntó Naruto, cerrándole el paso a Sasuke que ya pretendía salir de aquella habitación.

-¿Es que pensabas mentirme siempre, dobe?- clavó su negra mirada en las sorprendidas orbes azules.

-Disculpa. Pero tu… ¡fue tu culpa dattebayo!- gritó el rubito y unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron en su rostro.- ¡Nunca lo ibas a entender¡Por qué todo el mundo piensa que tu piensas que soy un monstruo!-

Uchiha Sasuke explayó sus ojos.- ¿quién…decía eso…¿Todos¡Es que eres un mentiroso Naruto!- le soltó un golpe en la mejilla y lucía algo afectado. Sus orbes negras se cristalizaban con cada segunda que pasaba, hasta que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.- ¡Lo que sabe todo el mundo es que estoy enamorado de ti!- le gritó fuera de sí, empujando a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Usuratonkachi!- grito nuevamente, mientras el rubio lo regresaba a su lugar jalándolo por el brazo.- ¡Suéltame imbécil!- forcejearon un rato, hasta que Naruto perdió la paciencia y tuvo que golpear en el rostro al Uchiha.

-¡Tenemos que hablar Sasuke baka!-

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo do…-

-Dobe.- intervino una tercera vocecita y ambos shinobis voltearon hacia la cuna del pequeño Kei-chan que los veía seriamente.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritó Naruto corriendo a abrazar al arisco bebé que hacía caras cuando el rubio lo apretaba contra su rostro.- ¡Hablas¡Dime dobe otra vez!-

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Suspiró.

Definitivamente, no pasaría más tiempo con el bebé. Se le estaban pegando sus malas costumbres…sus miradas…sus palabras…

Pero luego sonrió.

Kei-chan era el hijo perfecto. Era como él. ¡Gracias a Dios que no había salido como el dobe! Aunque no fuera hijo de alguno de ellos, pero la personalidad era parecida.

-Dobe…- volvió a decir el pequeño y Naruto lo estrujó aún más.

El Uchiha menor salió de la habitación con una sonrisa entre los labios. Ese pequeño como esa simple palabra había detenido una pelea que ya se les estaba escapando de las manos.

Caminó a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Aún tenía que pensar lo de Naruto y Neji.

Neji…

-Hn…- murmuró enojado, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. Estuvo unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el rubio ingresó a su habitación sin bebé en las manos.

-Se quedó dormido en mis brazos después de decirme dobe como quince veces…- informó el kitsune sentándose a la orilla de la cama de Sasuke.- Discúlpame teme. Sé que debí decírtelo antes pero…el sello se estaba debilitando y no quería ser una carga para ti. Por eso busqué ayuda con Neji…-

¿Qué?

¿No estaba con Neji?

¿Solo era el sello del Kyuubi?

-No se como pude pensar eso…- se regañó así mismo el Uchiha, abalanzándose contra Naruto y envolviéndolo en un abrazo.- No me ocultes cosas dobe…me dolió mucho verte allí con ese tipo…de la mano…-

-Llevábamos prisa, Sasuke. No te preocupes…- le devolvió el abrazo al azabache.- Teme…lo que dijiste hace rato… ¿es cierto?-

Sasuke se tensó. Pero ya lo había dicho. Estaba enamorado de Naruto. No podía negarlo ahora.- Sí…es cierto…- susurró débilmente.- Te…amo, Naruto…por eso reaccioné así cuando te vi con Neji…discúlpame, usuratonkachi…-

Naruto esbozó una traviesa sonrisa y acercó su boca al oído del Uchiha.- Pues entonces tendré que lidiar con que eres celoso…Sasuke…- e introdujo su lengua en el oído del otro.

-¡Ahhh¡Dobe!- gimoteó el Uchiha aferrando sus manos a la espalda del kitsune.- No…no hagas eso…que…-

-¿Qué que?- dijo el rubio en un susurro cargado con tinte erótico.- ¿Qué te pongo?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- contestó ruborizado y totalmente aterrado el Uchiha, apartándose del rubio.- Estás mal de tu cabeza, dobe…-

-Claro.- contestó simplemente el rubio, tomándolo por la cintura y acercándolo a él nuevamente.- No dejaremos esto aquí, teme…- y sin más, tiró a Sasuke debajo de él y comenzó a succionar su cuello, mientras sus manos trabajaban quitándole las molestas prendas. El rubio terminó de quitar la playera del otro y pellizcó uno de sus pezones.

-¡Ahhh¡Naruto!- gimió el otro revolviéndose en la cama.- ¡Dobe…¡Sigue…!-

Naruto medio sonrió y siguió con su trabajo. Bajó en un sendero de besos por el abdomen del Uchiha y bajó lentamente los pantaloncillos negros del Uchiha, junto con ellos, la ropa interior de este.

Admiró la completa desnudez del azabache y se relamió los labios en un acto completamente sensual.

Sasuke lo notó y desvió su mirada, estaba avergonzado. Justo cuando Naruto estaba a punto de iniciar a besar al amiguito de Sasuke, el llanto de un bebé los alertó.

-¡KEI-CHAN!- gritaron ambos.

**_ Continuará..._**


End file.
